I Love You
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Porque los chocolates y flores ya estaban muy vistos. Emerald le regaló algo mucho más original, y también personal. "NoParticipante de Happy Bloody Valentine del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak"


**I Love you.**

**Este reto no participa del reto. Lo hago de pura diversión personal. Pero querida personita detrás de tu pantalla, tú si puedes participar. La fecha límite es hasta el 28 de Febrero ¡Queda tiempo!  
**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal xD

**Advertencias: **Final no apto para sensibles (?) Una mala redacción y crackshipping ¿Tal vez? Lo dejaré a su criterio :3

**Shipping: **FrontierShipping (Crystal x Emerald)

**Nota:** Debo mejorar más…

* * *

"_Quiero algo único. Algo que solo tú puedas darme…"_

**13 de Febrero**

Nuevamente sus palabras resonaron dentro de sus pensamientos, taladrando en lo más profundo de sus pesares. Haciéndolo sumergirse en un gran mar de preocupaciones, sintiéndose perdido mientras la sensación de estar hundiéndose y cayendo lentamente hacía un abismo sin fondo, siendo arrastrado hacía aquella terrorífica y sólida oscuridad. Debía de pensar más rápido, se le agotaba el tiempo. Mañana era la fecha límite, en la cual soltaría todo. Dejaría fluir sus sentimientos en forma de obsequio. El gran problema era ¿Qué le regalaba? Quería algo único, especial. Justo como ella le había dicho. Y es que ¡Era ella! Su amada, su diosa, su musa. La razón por la cual el sentía que vivía ¡No podía darle un estúpido y típico oso de felpa! El cual de seguro estaría lleno de asquerosos y sucios ácaros. No quería eso, no podía regalarle algo así. Sus preciosas y delicadas manos no podían tocar algo tan repugnante como ese felpudo objeto, no podía ¡NO DEBÍA MANCHAR SUS MANOS!

Desesperado por la vana idea de que su musa tocara un sucio y horrendo bicho, golpea con rabia su mesa. Rompiéndole de esta manera una de sus patitas de soporte, haciéndola caer hacía aquel lado donde le faltaba apoyo. Irregular estaba su respiración. Inhalando y exhalando ruidosamente por su nariz, mirando con odio el piso de su habitación. Bruscamente dirige las palmas de sus manos a su rostro y las refriega contra este. Tenía que ser perfecto, como ella. Debía ser explícito, pero no pretencioso. Tenía que plasmar de cabo a rabo todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos a punto de estallar. No podía darle chocolates tampoco, era algo demasiado femenino para un chico como él. Si sostenía algún dulce con cacao mañana, quería que fuera hecho especialmente por su musa para él. Tampoco quería darle el tipo de chocolate equivocado ¿Le gustaba el dulce o amargo? ¿Blanco o negro? ¿Con o sin relleno? Si le ponía relleno ¿Cuál? ¿Y si le ponía nueces y ella era alérgica a esos pequeños frutos? ¿O si no le gustaban y con ello terminaría odiándolo por qué no la conocía o no pensó en un mejor regalo? Entonces luego de eso le dejaría de hablar y cada vez la distancia entre los dos crecería y crecería más y más. Haciendo que se sumerja en una profunda depresión por la abstinencia de intercambiar palabras y miradas con su bella musa. Convirtiendo su vida más solitaria de lo que ya era. Mientras más y más la ansiedad lo consumiría por dentro, llevándolo a la desesperación. Entonces una calmada noche él tomaría la decisión definitiva de suicidarse, con un simple pero firme nudo corredizo alrededor de su frágil cuello, saltaría de una silla para sentir como poco a poco el aire se le negara pasar por su garganta. En definitiva, los chocolates estaban prohibidos. Mira que desencadenar algo tan peligroso.

Última opción, flores. No sonaba mal. Había escuchado que todas las chicas amaban las flores y es que eran muy bonitas. Podía darle una flor, pero ¿Cuál flor le obsequiaba? No podía darle la primera que viera en la florería ¿Y si le regalaba un clavel y terminaba asustándola por el significado que conllevaba aquella bella flor? Un clavel significaba matrimonio, no le podía pedir que se casara con él el mismo día en el cual daba a conocer sus sentimientos. No podía. Si le daba una hortensia terminaría ofendiéndola ¡No podía decirle que es un simple capricho! La ama más que a sí mismo ¡Más que nadie en ese maldito y mugroso mundo!¡NADIE PODÍA LLEGAR A SUPERAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS! Pisotea con rabia su alfombra para dejar en claro que nadie la amaba más que él. No permitiría que nadie rebasara sus sentimientos que sentía por su musa. Las flores eran peligrosas. Conocía el significado de varias, pero no de todas. Y muchas de ellas eran demasiado intensas y podrían asquear a su amada. No había nada. Las tres opciones eran igual de peligrosas y poco convincentes. Necesitaba algo con lo cual podría decirle _"siempre tuyo", "mi corazón te pertenece", "te amaré hasta la eternidad", "eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida y te amo_." Se sentía enrojecer como un tomate bien maduro con una sola de todas esas frases, que aun así, se las había dedicado una y mil veces en sus sueños y fantasías. Su subconsciente le jugaba una broma mientras repetía una y otra vez cada uno de los versos que había pensado, hasta que, fue iluminado con el regalo perfecto. Algo infalible, que no podía fallar. Dejaría claro su devoto amor y de seguro que su musa amaría tanto su regalo como él la ama a ella. Tan simple y tan magnifico. Infalible. Se dirigió al cajón de su cocina y sin titubear clavó aquél metálico objeto en su pecho, desgarrándolo, para poder sacer dentro suyo el obsequio para su Crystal…

**…**

**…**

**17 de Febrero. **

Preocupada, una joven peliazul se dirige hacía el hogar de su pequeño amigo. Hace cuatro días lo había visto tan inquieto sobre que regalarle a ella para San Valentín. Enternecida por la simpática acción del menor, le respondió que quería algo único y que solo él pudiera dárselo. No sabía que esperar de obsequio. Tal vez serían unos chocolates comprados en la tienda de la esquina o alguna flor arrancada del patio de su vecino. Fuera lo que fuera, lo aceptaría con una sonrisa. Pero extrañamente el pequeñín no llego a su casa ese día. Tal vez se entretuvo con algo más en el camino y dejó olvidada su pregunta del regalo. Pero luego de dos días más sin aparición, llamada o lo que sea del niño, le alarmó. Por suerte podía dirigirse a su apartamento sin problemas, ya que, tenía una llave. Cuando Emerald quiso vivir solo en ese barato y reducido apartamento, le había pedido al dueño una copia más de las llaves. Todo esto en secreto del menor, de lo contrario se enfadaría con ella por tratarlo como un bebé. Rápidamente coloca el objeto en la cerradura viendo como cedía fácilmente el seguro. Mueve la manija abriendo el acceso para el interior. Un pesado y hediondo olor la atacó, haciendo que por reacción se tape la boca y nariz mientras trataba de tragarse las náuseas y el querer devolver su desayuno. Se coloca un fino pañuelo de color azul cielo sobre los mismos lugares en los cuales antes se tapaba con la mano.

Caminó con cautela por la entrada, buscando algún indicio del menor. Se encuentra en la sala y con una mesa rota por falta de una pata que debería hacer de soporte. Ahí no había nada, se dirigió a la cama y la tocó suavemente. Estaba fría, significaba que hace ya un rato Emerald se había levantado. Siguió su camino y se encontró con la puerta del baño cerrada, tampoco había rastro de él ahí. Miró hacía el frente, encontrándose con la entrada de la cocina, ese marco con la pintura un poco descascarada y pálida por el paso de los años. Lentamente se dirigió hacia aquel lugar e igualmente vacío. Se extrañó y asqueó un poco más. El putrefacto olor se intensificaba en ese lugar, pero todo estaba pulcramente limpio, se acercó hacia la mesa. Blanca y sin indicios del menor. Suspiró resignada y miró su alrededor para antes de marcharse encontrar el porqué de ese mal olor. Rodeó la mesa, encontrándose con la peor de las sorpresas. Emerald estaba ahí, sonriéndole y mirándole con sus ojos desorbitados. Tembló, apoyándose del margen del lavaplatos. Débilmente le llamó.

– E-Emerald…- Poco y casi nada se oyó su llamado. El aire no le fluía por los pulmones, el pañuelo se apegaba cada vez más a su piel y su voz no corría con facilidad. Hasta se podría haber dicho que olvidó el cómo organizar sus palabras para emitir algún sonido coherente. Y ahora si vomitó. Vomitó encima de los platos sin lavar de la última comida del menor, sin piedad votando toda sustancia que se encontrara en su estómago. Gimiendo palabras sin sentido para solo descargar el terror y asco que sentía. También lloraba, pero no se había percatado de ello porque las saladas lágrimas se habían mezclado junto al moquerío que colgaba de su nariz y el vómito de mal sabor. Estuvo así por minutos, tal vez horas o simplemente segundos. Para ella fue infinito ese momento de descargar las emociones que la atormentaban. Nuevamente, cuando calmó sus regurgitadas, pero no sus temblores, volvió a mirar a su bajo amigo.

– Emerald…- Nuevamente le llamó. Recibiendo como respuesta el silencio perturbado por las múltiples moscas que atacaban sin piedad a su presa y se daban un festín a costa suya. – Respóndeme, Emerald.- Más silencio y más moscas devorando. Las piernas le temblaron aun más, sintió frío. Pero estaba sudando. Cada vez sentía más miedo al reconocer que era lo que se encontraba frente a ella. Nunca pensó temer a Emerald o más bien dicho; al cadáver de Emerald. Lo observó con mayor detalle, toda su ropa anteriormente verde, ahora era de un color rojo amarronado. Su camiseta esta rajada y podía ver su tersa piel, solo que mientras más subía la mirada, se encontraba con una desagradable sorpresa. El pecho de su amigo estaba desgarrado, parecía que lo hubieran abierto gracias varios cortes e intentos. Rojo, rojo, rojo por donde mirase. Se le volvió a retorcer el estómago, pero se auto-obligó a continuar con su inspección. En una mano, en una de sus pequeñas manos se encontraba un cuchillo. Igualmente manchado de carmesí. En la otra mano, se encontraba un extraño objeto. Era como una pelota a medio desinflar, con extraña forma y color. Parecía carne o chicle de fresa. Entrecerró los párpados unos milímetros para enfocar su mirar. Aun a pesar de la brutal escena en la que Emerald era protagonista, su rostro reflejaba calma y alivio. No pareciese que hubiera sufrido. Tenía una diminuta sonrisa y sus ojos sin vida mirando al techo. Otra vez se sintió llorar, más lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Los temblores de sus piernas se intensificaron, haciéndole caer al piso en un ruido sordo. Y por fin se percató. Debajo de la mesa donde no había llegado el charco de sangre, había una débil y temblorosa escritura. Leyó el mensaje, lentamente. Abriendo los ojos de sorpresa por las palabras impresas en el. Miro con horror el objeto que sostenía Emerald, ese extraño y rosado objeto. Se levando torpemente del piso y corrió espantada a donde fuera que le dirigieran sus piernas, el lugar cual fue la salida.

Corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, jadeando y chillando histérica. Llorando y moqueando sin descanso. Se repetía en voz baja a sí misma.

– No es culpa mía, no es culpa mía, no es culpa mía, no es culpa mía ¡NO ES CULPA MÍA!- Termina por exclamar mientras caía golpeándose el cuerpo contra el duro suelo gracias a que sus pies se habían enredado entre ellos, mientras ensuciaba su atuendo con la tierra del piso, se hacía un ovillo. Llorando con más desenfreno. Mientras su mente no dejaba de repetir el mensaje escrito con sangre.

"_Crystal quería algo único y que solo yo pudiera darle. Así que como los chocolates y flores estaban muy vistos. Decidí darle mi propio corazón, para que sepa que le pertenezco desde siempre y que le amo más que a nadie"_

* * *

_**Finish!**_

Ok vuelvo a repetir que **no** me sentí a gusto con mi resultado final. Creo que me apuré demasiado. Pero se me iba el tiempo y no podía no escribir sobre ellos dos y San Valentín xD Oh! Y la razón del porque el título está en inglés es simple ¡Todo se ve con más estilo en ese idioma y además Taylor y Hayden también habían publicado sus one-shots con títulos en inglés!

Bueno, bueno, yo me marcho ;3

_**Levy~ (**__Había visto a varias personas hacer eso y yo solo quería ser popular :c__**)**_


End file.
